brisa marina
by yuki nagato
Summary: Ya habían llagado a la casa que estaba enfrente del lugar en donde estaba practicando el equipo. Kazemaru acuesta con mucho cuidado al herido en el sillón
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana muy calurosa de verano y el equipo Raimond estaba de vacaciones en la ciudad de Okinawa (por lo cual Tsunami estaba feliz) habían ido a relajarse ya que había terminado la pelea contra los aliens. Estaba el trío de las chicas preparando el desayuno. Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer Endo grito a todo pulmón: "¡vamos a jugar fútbol!", mientras todos lo seguían con un muy animado "¡si!". Pero por desgracia, a mitad de la práctica Fubuki se cayó de mala forma haciendo que se fracturara el pie pegando un tremendo grito llamando la atención de todo el equipo.

Endo: Fubuki ¿estas bien? (las preguntas tontas de Endo xD). Kazemaru ¿puedes llevarlo a la casa?

Kazemaru: claro, ven vamos Fubuki- lo toma y lo apoya en su hombro

Ya habían llagado a la casa que estaba enfrente del lugar en donde estaba practicando el equipo. Kazemaru acuesta con mucho cuidado al herido en el sillón

Kazemaru: quédate quieto Fubuki que yo iré a buscar a Aki, para que te ponga unas vendas- le da una gran sonrisa y se dirige a la cocina

Fubuki no se había dado cuenta que Kazemaru era tan bello ya que nunca lo había visto de cerca y esa era al primera vez que lo tenia tan cerca. Los pensamientos de Fubuki fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Aki que le pedía que se sentara

Aki: es una lastima Fubuki, no vas a jugar hasta mañana

Kazemaru: entonces yo me voy, ojala que se te pase el dolor

Fubuki: si, gracias Kazemaru.

Después de eso Fubuki estuvo confundido ya que el pensaba que le gustaba Goenji, pero fue en ese momento cuando recordó a Kazemaru con ese traje apretado que uso cuando estaba como capitán de los emperadores de la oscuridad y no pudo evitar imaginarse otras cosas, Fubuki no pudo dejar de pensar en el peli largo. De repente entra un muy sudado equipo Raimond, pero al chico glaciar solo observo a uno en particular, que ese mismo chico se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

Kazemaru: Fubuki ¿Cómo estas de tu pie?

Fubuki: bien, ahora me duele menos, pero no quería estar aquí adentro aburrido todo el día

Kazemaru: me hubieras dicho y te hubiese llevado una silla para afuera para que te sentaras

Fubuki: es que no se me ocurrió, aparte de que no quería molestarte de nuevo

Kazemaru: no me hubiese molestado la verdad me hubiese dado igual aparte solo es un favor

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por Endo que estaba llamando a Kazemaru

Fubuki: será mejor que vallas a ver lo que quiere

Kazemaru: si tienes razón- y le sale una sonrisa un poco cínica- bueno nos vemos mas tarde- dicho esto el peli largo se va adonde Endo

Endo: Kazemaru, estábamos hablando y quedamos que en la noche vamos hacer una fogata

Goenji: aparte, de que no venimos aquí solo a entrenar, como quiere Endo sino venimos a descansar

Kazemaru: si estoy de acuerdo- pero Kazemaru se sintió incomodo ya que alguien lo estaba mirando y al voltearse se da cuenta que era Fubuki, que recién había desviado la mirada

Tsunami: además que en la noche están mas grandes las olas

Toko: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Tsunami: que eso quiere decir que voy a estar sorfeando en vez de estar en la fogata

Endo: no seas así Tsunami, ven con nosotros

Mientras empezaba una discusión para convencer a Tsunami, Kazemaru se acerca al solitario joven.

Kazemaru: van hacer una fogata ¿vas a ir?

Fubuki: no creo que vaya en esta condición- lo dice de forma melancólica

Kazemaru: yo te ayudo, para que puedas ir después de todo sin ti la fogata- se sonroja- seria fome, sin tu risa tan tierna

Fubuki: me… parece bien

La conversación llego hasta ahí con dos jóvenes muy sonrojados. Después el tiempo pasó muy rápido, llegando la noche y todos ya estaban alrededor de la fogata incluyendo al lastimado que estaba sentado al lado de Kazemaru, a Endo la costaba aceptarlo pero le molestaba que Kazemaru estuviera muy apegado a Fubuki. La fogata fue silencio hasta que el peli rosa decidió subirles ánimos a la cosa poniéndose a cantar una tontera que recién el había inventado lo que provoco que todos se pusieran a reír menos Endo que le siguió el juego a Tsunami y se puso a cantar, pero la fiesta fue interrumpida por un muy enfadado Aphrodi que solo dijo "que injusto que hallan hecho una fiesta y no me invitaron a mi" y dicho esto se unió al dúo que estaba cantando para formar un trío de cantores locos. La diversión duro hasta que los cantores quedaron afónicos de tanto gritar, en una de esas llego un muy travieso Kogure que se estaba riendo de esa forma traviesa que tiene, captando la atención de todos, pero de repente del fuego empezaron a salir chispas cada vez mas grandes hasta que un muy desesperado Goenji grita "¡este demonio le puso petardos a la fogata!" y salieron todos corriendo menos Kazemaru que se tiro encima de Fubuki cubriéndolo para que no le pasara nada ya que este no podía salir corriendo, lo que provoco que Fubuki se sonrojara por el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Kazemaru. Mientras tanto el otro grupo alcanzo a llegar a la casa pero después de que terminaron las explosiones se dieron cuenta de que no estaba Kazemaru ni Fubuki, hasta que se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta ese alguien era Kazemaru que llevaba a Fubuki apoyado en su hombro, todos se disculparon con el dúo, para después irse a costar.

AL OTRO DÍA

Ya habían almorzado y se encontraban todos afuera ya que esta vez por la insistencia eterna de Tsunami decidieron ir nadar al mar, ahí se encontraba un Kazemaru solitario hasta que Fubuki se acerca a el

Fubuki: ¿Por qué tan solo?

Kazemaru: nose, veo que estas mejor del pie

Fubuki: mejor mejor no, pero al menos puedo caminar por mi cuenta

Kazemaru: me alegro- y le regalo una gran sonrisa a Fubuki haciendo que este se sonrojara

Fubuki: gracias por ayudarme ayer

Kazemaru: no fue nada Fubuki, es lo que haría cualquier amigo

Fubuki: por cierto me gusto el olor de tu perfume, ¿Cuál colonia usas?

Kazemaru: yo no se el nombre, es que el nombre es algo raro-al contestarle la pregunta a Fubuki, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que se había acordado que se había tirado encima de el

Fubuki: creo que iré a donde esta Endo ¿vienes?

Kazemaru: no, estoy bien aquí- dicho esto Fubuki fue corriendo a donde Endo que estaba enterrando a un dormido Goenji en la arena

Kazemaru se quedo pensando, del por que el estaba tan amable con Fubuki desde el día anterior y viceversa, a lo mejor estaban naciendo sentimientos por Fubuki, pensar en eso lo dejo distraído lo cual provoco que le llegara un pelotazo de Fubuki en toda al cara dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando estaba recuperando el conocimiento sintió una respiración cerca de su cara y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Fubuki lo estaba mirando muy de cerca, pero Kazemaru en ese momento trato de comprobar sus sentimientos, tomando la cara de Fubuki dándole un profundo beso en los labios de este, Fubuki estaba paralizado pero por alguna extraña razón no podía rechazar ese beso, provocando que ese beso fuera mas apasionado. Pero por lastima el beso fue interrumpido por Tachimukai y Tsunami que iban entrando tomados de las manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunami y Tachimukai quedaron congelados con lo que habían visto y no solo por eso sino que también se delataron ellos mismos ya que lo otros dos jóvenes los habían visto tomados de las manos, Fubuki y Kazemaru estaban nerviosos no sabían que decir

Tsunami: digamos que Tachimukai y yo no vimos nada, si ustedes tampoco vieron algo-. Dice el moreno para poder hacer un trato para que no los descubrieran

Kazemaru: esta bien Tsunami, esto quedara como secreto entre los cuatro-. Contesto el peli largo por los dos, ya que Fubuki no podía hablar por dos motivos primero porque estaba confundido por el beso que le había dado Kazemaru y segundo por que los vieron

Tsunami: bueno entonces yo y "mi" pequeño nos iremos para otro lado para que ustedes tengan privacidad-. Les dice el moreno, mientras que en su rostro se podía dibujar una risa pervertida

Kazemaru: no seas pervertido Tsunami, no vamos hacer lo mismo que tu con Tachimukai-. Las palabras del peli largo hicieron que Tachimukai se sonrojara

Tsunami: bueno como digas-. Dice con un poco de sarcasmo-. Vamonos mi niño-. Dicho esto el moreno y el de ojos azules salieron de la habitación

Kazemaru mira a su amado que estaba sentado al lado de el, pudo contemplar a un sonrojado y muy confundido Fubuki que Kazemaru encontró tierno, en ese momento Kazemaru pensó: "ya aclare mi duda, me gusta Fubuki" después miro a Fubuki y este le devolvió la mirada. Se miraron durante un buen rato Kazemaru estaba feliz ya que pudo darse cuenta que había encontrado su persona especial, mientras que Fubuki no sabia como reaccionar le había gustado el beso que le había dado Kazemaru pero no sabia como decírselo ya que nunca se le había declarado a alguien

Kazemaru: siento haberte dado ese beso sin aviso, pero necesitaba comprobar algo

Fubuki: y ¿que querías comprobar?-. Mira la cara de Kazemaru y se pudo dar cuenta de que en el rostro de este se dibujaba una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara

Kazemaru: necesitaba comprobar si de verdad me gustabas Fubuki

Fubuki: ¿y lo comprobaste?-. Se vuelve a sonrojar-. Por que… a mi también… me gustaría comprobar si me gustas Kazemaru… pero como me pillaste desprevenido… no me pude dar cuenta-. Dicho esto Fubuki tomo la cara de Kazemaru en sus manos dándole un beso tan tierno y apasionado que Kazemaru no pudo resistirse y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras se seguían besando. Pero el beso fue nuevamente interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta provocando que los dos jóvenes se separaran y se pusieran nerviosos, cuando de repente se escucha la voz de Endo del otro lado de la puerta preguntando si se podía pasar, a los dos jóvenes les extraño igual esa conducta por parte de Endo ya que el era de esas personas que llegaban y entraban a un cuarto. Fubuki se paro de la cama para abrirle la puerta al importuno muchacho.

Endo: ¿Cómo esta Kazemaru?

Fubuki. Esta bien aunque yo diría más que bien Endo, si quieres puedes pasar-. Le dice Fubuki ya que vio que Endo se empinaba para ver para adentro

Kazemaru: hola Endo, no era necesario que vinieras, si después de todo igual tenia que bajar para ir a comer

Endo: y para que crees que vengo, para avisarte que ya esta servido y los estamos esperando a ustedes, pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco esta Tsunami con Tachimukai la verdad es que no los he visto hace rato

Kazemaru: que raro, que les habrá pasado-. Dice el peli largo fingiendo indiferencia, "después de todo si hacen otras cosas, bueno no debería sorprenderme ya que Tsunami tiene 15 años y tiene necesidades" es lo que pensó Kazemaru

Endo: vamonos Fubuki dejemos que Kazemaru se levante.- y de un tirón se lleva a Fubuki


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Kazemaru iba saliendo de la habitación se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Goenji estaba al lado de la puerta

Kazemaru: que… ¿Qué haces aquí Goenji?

Goenji: solo quería hacerte una pregunta Kazemaru

Kazemaru: una… ¿una pregunta?, bueno pregunta lo que quieras

Goenji: ¿te gusta Fubuki, verdad Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: porque lo preguntas

Goenji: supongo que es porque después de todo Fubuki igual es una persona muy importante para mí, y no me gustaría verlo sufrir

Kazemaru: no te preocupes Goenji eso no pasara, pero… ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Goenji: desde el incidente que tuvimos con la fogata

Kazemaru: entonces si el es una persona importante para ti ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste como lo hice yo, en el incidente de la fogata?-. Dicho esto Kazemaru se dio madia vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, dejando atrás a un muy callado Goenji

Mientras tanto en la cena todo parecía una jungla, ya que supuestamente el travieso de Kogure le había lanzado un pedazo de carne a Endo y este trato de devolverle el "golpe" solo que esta vez el pedazo de carne le cayó a Toko y esta por accidente le tiro un pedazo de carne a Tsunami que recién venia entrando con Tachimukai, pero como Tsunami no tenia con que vengarse y justo vio a Natsumi que traía una olla de pudín, tomándola (la olla) para tirársela a Toko pero por desgracia le cayo a Kido dejándolo inconsciente, la diversión acabo cuando de repente llega Aphrodi preguntándose por que siempre se divertían cuando el no estaba, provocando que se acercara a Endo y le untara todo la cara en el plato de este provocando que volviera a empezar la guerra. Kazemaru entre tanto lanzamiento de comida no podía a ver a Fubuki lo que le preocupo, así que se acerco esquivando todo lo que le tiraran se acerco a la mesa y cuando se agacho para ver debajo de ella vio a Fubuki agachado abrazando sus piernas, a Kazemaru le dio un poco de risa ver la cara de asustado de su amado

Kazemaru: que locura ¿no crees?

Fubuki: si. La verdad es que nunca me han gustado los juegos de lanzar comida desde que Atsuya me tiro esa aceituna, que me cayó en el ojo y me dejo sin ver por una semana-. Kazemaru solo se rió por ese comentario-. No es gracioso

Kazemaru: apuesto que te veías lindo con un parche en el ojo-. Fubuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras ese comentario

Fubuki: yo no creo eso ya que los niños de la primaria se reían de mi siempre me decían pirata

Kazemaru: me da igual lo que dijeron esos niños para mi siempre serás bello Fubuki

Fubuki: para mi… también serás bello Kazemaru-. Ahora era el turno de Kazemaru de sonrojarse, pero el silencio fue provocado por un profundo beso que le dio Kazemaru a Fubuki.

El par de enamorados salieron de debajo de la mesa cuando ya no se escuchaban gritos, al salir vieron a Kido que todavía permanecido inconsciente por el "ollaso" que le había dado Tsunami por accidente, pero no estaba solo al lado de el estaba Haruna mirándolo preocupada, Kazemaru le pregunto en donde estaba el resto y ella le dijo que estaban turnándose para tomar una ducha ya que estaban todos sucios. Mientras tanto en la fila para la ducha estaban todos reclamando ya que Aphrodi se había adueñado del baño y no salía hace un buen rato Endo les había dado una excusa y esta era: "piénsenlo muchachos acuérdense que Aphrodi tiene el pelo largo lo que quiere decir que usa mas shampoo" pero Lika le hecho a perder la deducción diciendo: "pero Kazemaru también tiene el pelo largo y no se demora tanto en ducharse" después de una hora aproximadamente salio Aphrodi del baño y les contó por que se había demorado: "lo que pasa es que me había quedado dormido en la bañera" lo que provoco que todos cayeran de espaldas.

Después todos estaban limpios en el living viendo TV, Endo vio como Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban hablando afuera en el patio, por lo cual no pudo evitar ir a interrumpirlos sin poder evitar sentirse molesto por la cercanía de esos dos

Endo: ¡hola! Muchachos de que hablan

Kazemaru: la verdad de nada importante-. Le contesta, deseando por primera vez que se fuera

Endo: pucha, yo quiero saber de que hablaban-. Haciendo un puchero

Fubuki: lo que pasa que yo le estaba contando a Kazemaru como era mi familia ¿verdad Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: cierto, ojala que estas vacaciones no terminaran nunca

Endo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kazemaru: por que estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones

Fubuki: también han sido una de mis mejores vacaciones -. Kazemaru le dio la mano a Fubuki sin que Endo se diera cuenta

Aki: ¡muchachos vamos a acostarnos!-. Les grita asomándose por la ventana. ¡Ya vamos! respondieron los tres en coro

Afuera de la habitación de Fubuki y en un pasillo solitario se encontraba la pareja

Kazemaru: bueno Fubuki que descanses

Fubuki: Kazemaru… beso

Kazemaru: ¿Qué dijiste?

Fubuki: quiero mi beso de las buenas noches Kazemaru-. Kazemaru se acerco al rostro de Fubuki y le dio un pequeño beso, que estaba siendo observado por Aphrodi que se aprovecho de la situación y les saco una foto con su celular, que el pensó que le servia para sobornarlos.

AL OTRO DÍA

Aphrodi se sienta al lado de Kazemaru lo que provoco que Fubuki se pusiera un poco celoso ya que Aphrodi nunca se sentaba al lado de Kazemaru. Aphrodi se acerco peligrosamente a Kazemaru hasta darle un beso lo que llamo la atención del equipo y en especial la de Fubuki.

Kazemaru: ¡QUE HICISTE!-. Parándose de la mesa muy enojado al ver el rostro de Fubuki que a través de sus ojos se veían unas lagrimas

Aphrodi: supongo que fue porque me dio la gana

Kazemaru: ¿Qué dices? Eres un idiota-. Y salio tras la sigua de Fubuki que había saliendo corriendo

Aphrodi: bueno ya me entretuve por hoy-. Dicho esto se dirigió hacia su habitación

Mientras tanto Kazemaru estaba convenciendo a Fubuki que fue Aphrodi el que le había dado ese beso y no al revés

Kazemaru: Mi niño, escucha

Fubuki: si se que tu no le diste ese beso-. Le dice a Kazemaru mostrándole su rostro mojado por las lagrimas

Kazemaru: entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

Fubuki: es que… es que no me gusto verte dándole un beso a otro chico-. Le da un abrazo-. Tú eres solo mió ¿verdad?

Kazemaru: toda la vida mi niñito-. Correspondiendo el abrazo.- nunca te voy a dejar solo Fubuki

Fubuki: gracias-. Lo mira a la cara-. ¿Por qué Aphrodi habrá hecho eso?

Kazemaru: no lo se yo me pregunto lo mismo, lo mejor será ir a preguntarle.

Mientras tanto en el comedor todos estaban asombrados por lo que habían visto y se preguntaban por que había pasado, Tsunami con Tachimukai estaban preocupados ya que se dieron cuenta cuando Fubuki salio corriendo y no quería que se separaran ya que estaban muy feliz juntos, en cambio Goenji estaba un poco enojado al ver a Fubuki en ese estado, Endo estaba de cierta forma feliz ya que si esos dos se peleaban volvería a tener a Kazemaru a su lado, que por cierto el se seguía preguntando porque le molestaba que Kazemaru estuviera con Fubuki (que es lento Endo).

En la habitación del culpable había un silencio total pero fue interrumpido por la pareja que tocaba la puerta, que Aphrodi tuvo que abrir la puerta

Aphrodi: Kazemaru ¿vienes por otro beso?-. Miro a Fubuki con desprecio-. Hola Fubuki ¿Cómo estas?

Kazemaru: no te hagas el tonto Aphrodi

Fubuki ¿Por qué le diste ese beso a mi Kazemaru?

Aphrodi: mira niñito de mamá, no es tuyo no tiene tu nombre en ningún lado y ya lo dije me dio la regalada gana

Kazemaru: en cerio Aphrodi danos una mejor razón-. Aphrodi saca su celular y le muestra la foto que el había sacado el día anterior-. Como… pero eso no explica nada

Aphrodi: lo que pasa es que siempre te he encontrado lindo y a Fubuki solo es un cobarde y un niño débil que necesita de los demás para salir adelante, por lo cual pensé que pasaría si le hiciera daño en realidad esperaba separarlos pero veo que no funciono.

Fubuki: entonces vas a tener que darles una explicación a los demás

Aphrodi: ¿Qué quieres que les diga? Lo que pasa que yo le quería sacar celos a Fubuki ya que el y Kazemaru son novios-. Dice con sarcasmo-. No olviden que tengo evidencia

Kazemaru: esta bien… ya entendí que quieres a cambio de tu silencio de lo mió con Fubuki

Aphrodi: solo quiero que me den la mitad de su almuerzo todos los días, mientras estemos aquí, y un cita con Kazemaru

Fubuki: ¿una que?... ¿con quien?-. Dice mientras miraba a Kazemaru asombrado

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué tiene que ser conmigo?

Aphrodi: ya te lo dije te encuentro lindo

Kazemaru: ¿Qué dices Fubuki? Yo no voy hacer nada que tú no quieras

Fubuki: esta bien, tendrás lo que quieres Aphrodi

Kazemaru: ¿estas seguro?

Fubuki: si, no me gustaría que lo nuestro saliera a flote-. Se dirige hacia Aphrodi-. Solo será eso y nos dejas tranquilos

Aphrodi: esta bien

Kazemaru: no quiero que trates nada ¿escuchaste?. Bueno y cuando quieres salir

Aphrodi: será mañana después del almuerzo

Después de eso la pareja dejo la habitación de Aphrodi.

Kazemaru: mi niño ¿de verdad, estas seguro?, yo no quiero que tu te sientas mal después

Fubuki: no te preocupes por mi Ichirouta, estaré bien, nada nos va a separar ya te lo dije tu eres mió

Kazemaru: pero aun así, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo y menos por mi culpa-. Pero Kazemaru no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Fubuki la había dado un beso-. Esta bien no me preocupare… tanto

Fubuki: gracias por comprenderme, no quiero que los demás sepan nuestros sentimientos ya no nos van a tratar igual

Kazemaru: tienes razón, Endo ya se esta comportando extraño y Goenji también

Fubuki: lo bueno es que Tsunami con Tachimukai han mantenido su promesa

Kazemaru: tienes razón. Te quiero mucho Fubuki no me gustaría separarme de ti nunca

Fubuki: a mi tampoco me gustaría separarme de ti Ichirouta


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día Fubuki andaba distraído no podía dejar de pensar en la supuesta cita que tendría Kazemaru con Aphrodi, mas bien tenia miedo que Kazemaru cambiara sus pensamientos. Por otro lado Aphrodi estaba feliz, después de todo siempre había soñado con tener una cita con Kazemaru, pero el que estaba mas preocupado era Kazemaru no quería que Fubuki sufriera.

Fubuki estaba sentado en el sillón cuando se le acerca Goenji

Goenji: ¿Cómo te sientes, Fubuki?, Kazemaru te hizo algo

Fubuki: no te preocupes Goenji, estoy así por algo que dijo Aphrodi, no estoy triste mas bien preocupado

Goenji: si alguna vez Kazemaru te hace daño de alguna u otra manera me avisas-. Dicho esto se aleja de Fubuki y se dirige donde esta Aphrodi

Aphrodi: hola Goenji ¿Cómo has amanecido?

Goenji: acuérdate que tu estas aquí por que Endo te invito y no porque nos simpatices, así que trata de no crear problemas

Aphrodi: ¿lo dices por Fubuki, verdad?

Goenji: si lo digo por el, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? Sea lo que sea esta muy preocupado por ello

Aphrodi: lo que le dije no fue mentira, además yo ya se lo que tiene con Kazemaru y use eso para sobornarlos para que me dejara tener una cita con Kazemaru-. Después de ese comentario Goenji tenía ganas de golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho si Fubuki no lo hubiese estado mirando

Llego la hora de la cita y Kazemaru no había salido de su habitación por lo cual a Fubuki le preocupo y decidió ir a verlo, pero cuando se dirigía a la habitación del peli largo se encontró con Aphrodi no se dijeron nado solo se miraron feo. Ya en la habitación de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Fubuki, en cerio que si tu no quieres yo no voy

Fubuki: cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, voy a estar bien después de todo fue mi decisión

Kazemaru: ¡mientes Fubuki! lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no quieres que yo vaya-. Se acerca a Fubuki y lo abraza-. Prefiero que todo el equipo se entere de lo nuestro antes de verte sufrir-. Fubuki lo abraza más fuerte, pero de repente entra Aphrodi a interrumpir el hermoso momento

Aphrodi: ¡ya vamonos Kazemaru!, no te preocupes Fubuki te lo traigo igual como me lo emprestaste, a parte que no me interesa quitarle la virginidad-. Dicho esto la pareja se puso roja como un tomate

Después de un buen rato de que Aphrodi y Kazemaru se habían ido se notaba lo intranquilo que estaba Fubuki a Tsunami le llamo la atención algo y fue a preguntarle

Tsunami: hola, ¿Por qué no estas con Kazemaru, siempre estaban juntos?

Fubuki: nada importante, ¿te acuerdas del accidente que ocurrió con Aphrodi?

Tsunami: si por supuesto, como olvidar ese hecho

Fubuki: bueno lo que pasa es que yo y Ichirouta fuimos hablar con Aphrodi, y… bueno nos saco una foto dándonos un beso y uso eso para sobornarlos nos dijo que les teníamos que dar la mitad de nuestro almuerzo y que Kazemaru tuviera una cita con el a cambio de su silencio

Tsunami: eso quiere decir que en estos mismos momentos Kazemaru esta con Aphrodi, te entiendo a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo con Tachimukai-. Y dirige la mirada en donde esta el oji azul con Endo-. A veces cuando veo a Tachimukai con Endo me dan unos celos tremendos, pero poco a poco los controlo

Fubuki: pero estoy preocupado, no me gustaría perder a mi Kazemaru por culpa de ese tonto-. Mira el cielo melancólicamente

Tsunami: no te preocupes Fubuki, si ustedes se quieren tanto como dicen eso no pasara, debes creer en esos sentimientos que tiene Kazemaru por ti si haces eso, dejaras de preocuparte-. Le dice dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

Fubuki: tienes razón Tsunami, siéndote sincero nunca pensé que pensarías así-. Tsunami se levanta y se dirige en donde esta Tachimukai

Mientras tanto en el centro de Okinawa se encontraba un muy entusiasmado y feliz Aphrodi mientras que Kazemaru lo miraba con cara de desesperación quería que eso se acabara luego para ir a ver a Fubuki. De repente Aphrodi se detiene y mira fijamente a Kazemaru

Aphrodi: ¿Por qué te gusta Fubuki? ¿No piensas que a lo mejor solo estas confundido?

Kazemaru: ¿por que lo dices? Aphrodi

Aphrodi: solo es curiosidad

Kazemaru: me gusta por que es débil y tierno

Aphrodi: entonces ¿Por qué te gusta si es débil?

Kazemaru: por que así tengo a quien proteger, y como tú decías puedes que tengas razón, puede ser que este confundido y si es así es una de mis mejores confusiones de mi vida y nunca me arrepentiré de estarlo

Aphrodi: ¿Qué me dices de Endo?

Kazemaru: creo que Endo es muy lento e inmaduro para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, aparte de que Endo esta algo confundido y no me a querido decir la razón

Aphrodi: no te diste cuenta de la cara que puso cuando yo te di ese beso y cuando salio corriendo Fubuki

Kazemaru: no, no me di cuenta ya que estaba pendiente de Fubuki-. Le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

Aphrodi: debiste verla, al parecer buscaba el mismo resultado que yo

Kazemaru: es idea mía o tratas de…

Aphrodi: ¿m?-. Le contesta con cara de duda-. Bueno olvida lo que ibas a decir y vamos a divertirnos, que siempre estado esperando esta oportunidad

Kazemaru: esta bien-. Le contesta con una sonrisa que no tenía ni idea de donde había salido, pero esa sonrisa había hecho que Aphrodi se sonrojara

Después de una serie de situaciones graciosas que la gran mayoría le había pasado a Aphrodi, como cuando iban comiendo un helado Aphrodi se cayó y enterró toda la cara en el helado. Kazemaru llego a pensar de que Aphrodi no era tan malo después que pasaras una tarde entera con el. Cuando llegaron a la casa, estaban riéndose ya que Kazemaru había chocado con un árbol, a Fubuki le preocupo y olvido totalmente las palabras de Tsunami, y corrió hacia el reencuentro de su amado

Aphrodi: bueno Fubuki, gracias por emprestármelo como te lo prometí esta intacto-. Le dijo señalando a Kazemaru

Fubuki: que bueno, pero no te acostumbres-. Le contesta con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

Aphrodi: no te preocupes esta es la última vez que te pido ese favor, pero te pido otro -. Se acerca al oído de Fubuki y este solo respondió con una cara de disgusto, por lo que le había pedido-. Por favor es el último y no los molesto más

Fubuki: nose, bueno pero que sea rápido pero tienes que borrar esa foto de tu celular-. Kazemaru solo miraba con cara de confundido

Kazemaru: esperen un momento ¿Qué favor es ese?-. Pero no necesitó respuesta ya que Fubuki solo dio la vuelta para no ver y de repente Kazemaru ve a Aphrodi demasiado cerca y sin darse cuenta le estaban dando un beso

Aphrodi: bueno ya no los molesto mas, después de todo ya había borrado esa imagen ayer-. Y se va con una sonrisa triunfal-. La pase súper bien Kazemaru, gracias

Kazemaru: de… de nada-. Y se da vuelta a ver a Fubuki-. Mi niño, que fue eso por que lo dejaste

Fubuki: la verdad es que nose-. Y mira el piso-. ¿Kazemaru por que te gusto?

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, desconfías de mi?-. Pero decide contestar la pregunta al ver la cara de preocupación de su amado-. Que raro Aphrodi me hizo la misma pregunta

Fubuki: ¿y que le contestaste?

Kazemaru: la verdad, le dije que era por que eras débil y porque eres tierno

Fubuki: yo no soy débil-. Infla los cachetes del rostro dándole un aspecto tierno-. Lo de tierno ya lo había escuchado

Kazemaru: pero… sabes hay otra razón y no se la quise decir a Aphrodi-. Se sonroja-. También me gustas porque eres la única persona que me hace sentir confianza pero no cualquier confianza

Fubuki: sabes tu me haces sentir igual Ichirouta-. También se sonroja-. Es algo único para serte sincero ni con Goenji y Someoka sentía algo así, esta confianza me hace sentir que de verdad soy único para ti.

Kazemaru: te quiero siempre a mi lado Fubuki-. Lo abraza y Fubuki corresponde el abrazo-. No se que haría sin ti

Fubuki: ni yo Kazemaru y no te preocupes siempre estaré a tu lado.

AL OTRO DÍA

Había quedado de acuerdo todo el equipo para ir a practicar fútbol cerca del mar, Tsunami estaba entusiasmado y fue el primero en salir seguido de Tachimukai, los últimos en salir de la casa fueron Kazemaru y Fubuki. Durante la practica Goenji se torció el tobillo lo cual igual preocupo a Fubuki, Kazemaru le había dicho a Fubuki que lo acompañara y que no se preocupara de nada. Así fue como Goenji y Fubuki quedaron solos los dos ya que las chicas habían ido con el equipo. Goenji sabia que eso no terminaría bien pero no le quiso decir a Fubuki para no preocuparlo, ya que igual quería estar solo con el para poder hablar. Fubuki sienta a Goenji en el sillón de la sala de estar

Fubuki: espérame aquí que iré a buscar hielo-. Pero fue detenido por Goenji que lo había empujado a sus brazos

Goenji: quédate conmigo Fubuki-. abrazándolo con más fuerza

Fubuki: lo siento Goenji, perdiste tu oportunidad-. Empujando a Goenji para que lo soltara

Goenji: Fubuki todavía me gustas, y ya no lo soporto más-. Llevándose una mano a la cara-. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti

Fubuki: entonces… por que no me lo habías dicho-. Ya se le empezaban a asomar unas lágrimas

Goenji: es que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria el equipo-. Se levanta del sillón-. Deja a ese idiota de Kazemaru-. Tras este comentario Fubuki le pega una cachetada a Goenji

Fubuki: Kazemaru no es un idiota Goenji, al manos se atrevió hacer algo de lo que tu no fuiste capaz-. Dicho esto Fubuki se va dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas y pegando un gran portazo dejando a Goenji atónito sentado en el sillón

Cuando Fubuki llega al lugar en donde estaba el equipo Kazemaru lo y se acerca de inmediato a el ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

Kazemaru: Fubuki ¿Qué te sucede?-. Le pregunta tomándolo de los hombros

Fubuki: Goenji es un idiota-. Le dice mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Kazemaru: ¿Qué te hizo? Mírate estas hecho un desastre-. Dicho esto Kazemaru se fue corriendo a la casa-. Ahora vera ese idiota

Fubuki: ¡Kazemaru espera!-. Y sale tras la sigua de este

YA EN LA CASA

Kazemaru: ¡¿Dónde estas Goenji! Esta es la última vez que haces sufrir a Fubuki-. Entra violentamente a la casa

Goenji: ¡Kazemaru relájate!-. Pero Goenji no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kazemaru lo tomo de la polera y le pego, provocando la furia de Goenji-. No tienes por que pegarme ¡idiota!-. Y le devuelve el golpe

Fubuki: ¡ya deténganse ambos!-. Les grita poniéndose a llorar

Kazemaru: lo siento Fubuki esta es la única vez que no te voy hacer caso, ya estoy arto de que este idiota te haga llorar-. Empuja a Goenji

Fubuki no aguanto y decidió ir a pedir ayuda cuando vuelve con Tsunami y Endo se da cuenta que ya era tarde ya que ve a Kazemaru en el suelo y lleno de sangre y Goenji no estaba por ningún lado.

Fubuki: ¡Kazemaru!-. Y corre a ver a su peli largo-. Kazemaru… Kazemaru despierta, por favor despierta

Endo: lo mejor será ir acostarlo-. Y ayuda a Fubuki a levantarlo

Tsunami: voy por unas toallas para limpiarlo-. Y se dirige corriendo al baño

Fubuki: es mi culpa, por mi culpa la persona que mas quiero esta en este estado

Endo: lo que me preocupa es en donde esta Goenji-. Y le da un golpe en el hombro a Fubuki-. No te preocupes, Kazemaru estará bien el es una persona muy fuerte. Yo voy a buscar a Goenji

Tsunami: toma Fubuki lo limpias tú, yo voy a ayudar a Endo-. Le pasa la toalla húmeda y abandona la habitación

Kazemaru: me alegro que estés aquí Fubuki-. Le dijo con dificultad

Fubuki: ¡Kazemaru! No hables, solo descansa-. Le dice mientras le da un beso en la frente

Kazemaru: al menos Goenji dejara de fastidiarte, te quiero Fubuki y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño-. Le dice tomando la mano de Fubuki

Fubuki: es mi culpa, si yo no fuera débil, no hubiese pasado esto

Kazemaru: no te preocupes Fubuki, así al menos tengo a quien defender solo te pido que no te vayas de mi lado-. Dicho esto se vuelve a quedar dormido

Fubuki: Ka… Kazemaru te quiero-. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se acuesta al lado de su amado.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinta parte Ya era de d a estaban tomando desayuno en un silencio f nebre ya que Kazemaru y Goenji estaban todos moreteados, el silencio se acabo cuando tocaban a la puerta Aki que ya hab a terminado de comer fue abrir la puerta, todos estaban felices por la visita menos Kazemaru ya que la persona que hab a llegado era Someoka. Kazemaru noto la cara de feliz de Fubuki y eso le preocupo Someoka: Hola amigos! Perd n el atraso es que tuve cosas que hacer-. Saludo a todos mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo Endo: hola Someoka, bienvenido pero porque te demoraste?  
Someoka: asuntos de familia-. Mira a Fubuki, y le regala una sonrisa haciendo que este se sonrojara-. Hola, Fubuki C mo estas?  
Aphrodi: yo creo, que ya no esta como tu lo conociste ya que tiene novio-. Dice el rubio que hacia su aparici n de la nada.  
Someoka: hola Aphrodi, un gusto de volverte a ver-. Responde con sarcasmo Fubuki: hola Someoka, no le hagas caso a ese idiota-. Mientras se acercaba a Someoka dejando solo a Kazemaru (que penita, pobre de Kazemaru) Someoka: a que se refiere, con que ya tienes novio Fubuki: te dije que no le hicieras caso-. Le responde mirando feo a Aphrodi

Mientras tanto en el rinc n de la sala se encontraba un muy solitario Kazemaru, pero que no duro mucho Goenji: si no lo cuidas te lo pueden quitar-. Acerc ndose a Kazemaru Kazemaru: vete al demonio Goenji-. Y se aleja de el, para acercase a Tsunami-. Tsunami Qu har as en mi lugar? (al que le pide consejo)  
Tsunami: la verdad que nose-. Llev ndose una mano a la cabeza-. Nunca estado en una situaci n as , pero ya creo que lo vigilar a ya que Someoka fue algo para Fubuki Kazemaru: no quiero perderlo Aphrodi: si te abandona no olvides que tengo un lugar para ti Kazemaru-. Estas palabras hicieron que a Kazemaru lo recorriera un escalofri por la espalda Kazemaru: gra gracias Aphrodi, pero no creo que sea necesario-. Aphrodi se deprimi por esas palabras, haciendo que Tsunami le brotara una gotita-. Bueno me voy, creo que me est n llamando-. Se dirijo a donde Fubuki que le estaba haciendo se as Fubuki: te presento a mi novio-. Le dice se alando a Kazemaru Someoka: tu tu Qu ?-. Responde sorprendido Fubuki: mi novio-. Se alando al nombrado, que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza-. Pero es secreto nadie lo sabe, bueno solo Aphrodi, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Goenji y Endo aunque no se en que momento se entero Someoka: pero si es la mitad del equipo, d ganme algo han tenido problemas con Goenji?  
Kazemaru: si y muchos, esa es una de las razones del porque estoy as -. Se al ndose la cara toda moreteada Someoka: y Por qu fue? Si se podr a saber Kazemaru: hizo llorar a mi Fubuki yo creo que eso es raz n suficiente Someoka: yo tambi n le hubiese pegado-. Se dirige hacia Fubuki-. Ya veo que no tengo de que preocuparme, estas en buenas manos Fubuki: si ya lose-. Extendiendo esa sonrisa tan tierna que tiene que provoco que los dos j venes se sonrojaran Tsunami y Aphrodi: ahora formaran un tr o!-. Grita el par a todo pulm n haciendo que los tres se sonrojaran Fubuki: no digan tonteras, par de pervertidos Aphrodi: solo digo lo que veo Kazemaru: esa no es excusa, pervertidos Someoka: no esta mala la idea-. Llev ndose una mano a la pera, pero el d o de enamorados lo miraron feo-. Era broma, lo siento me deje llevar Tsunami: Aphrodi, tubo la idea yo ni siquiera se que significa eso-. Todos le pegaron un sape por cuentero Kazemaru: a quien le mientes? De seguro haces eso con Endo y Tachimukai-. Mientras todos dec an s con la cabeza Tsunami: ahora Qui n se comporta como un pervertido?  
Fubuki: tambi n puede ser con Kogure, bueno me da igual mientras no sea mi Kazemaru Kazemaru: no te preocupes Fubuki eso no pasara, Tsunami es muy grande Aphrodi: eso quiere decir que si es alguien de tu edad lo har as-. Acerc ndose peligrosamente a Kazemaru-. Por que acu rdate que yo soy como de tu edad, ves como quedar as con un tr o conmigo y con Fubuki-. Kazemaru, por alguna raz n se tapo la nariz Fubuki: no le metas ideas pervertidas a mi Ichirouta Someoka: bueno olvidemos eso de los tr os, y vamos a practicar con Endo que esta solo all afuera-. Lo dijo para salvar a Kazemaru de un derrame ya que Aphrodi se hab a puesto hablar de posiciones Kazemaru: si muy buena idea!-. Limpi ndose la nariz Tsunami: claro por que te conviene.

Y as se fueron con Endo, entrenaron un buen rato hasta el almuerzo a todos les extra o que por primera vez hab a sido un almuerzo tranquilo ya que no estaba Kogure y por alguna extra a raz n tampoco estaba Tsunami, y Tachimukai tenia cara de preocupado Fubuki se dirige hacia Kazemaru y le dice: parece que yo tenia raz n y este solo respondi un s con la cabeza (pobre Kogure). Goenji miraba de reojo a la pareja, le molestaba que estuvieran juntos as que termino de comer r pido para irse a Someoka le extra o eso y decide salir tras de el.  
Someoka: Goenji espera-. Le grita del otro lado del corredor Goenji: Qu quieres? Si quieres hablar de lo de Fubuki con Kazemaru no estoy dispuesto a hablar de eso Someoka: porque huyes Goenji, deber as darte cuenta de que ya perdiste la batalla Goenji: lo se pero no lo puedo olvidar Qu vas hacer tu?  
Someoka: la verdad nose-. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos-. Pero yo ya me di cuenta que perd esta batalla cuando vi los ojos de Fubuki, se le notaba de que esta muy enamorado. Aparte que me alegro ya que Fubuki encontr a alguien que lo protegiera y no de un cobarde como nosotros que no fuimos capaz de decirle nuestros sentimientos, piensa en eso y te dar s cuenta de que Fubuki no tendr malos momentos-. Despu s de eso se alejo lentamente dejando a un Goenji muy enfadado ya que se hab a dado cuenta de que Someoka ten a raz n, as que decidi pedirle disculpas a la pareja y hacer las pases con Kazemaru. La pareja se encontraba en la playa mirando el oc ano tomados de las manos y sintiendo la brisa marina en sus rostros (que tierna la escena :3).  
Goenji: muchachos, perd n por interrumpir-. Acerc ndose a la pareja Kazemaru: Goenji no estamos aqu para tus escenas de celos-. Le responde Kazemaru sin soltar la mano de Fubuki Goenji: si lose-. Se agacha para estar a la altura de la pareja-. Ya venia a disculparme con ustedes se que no me he portado bien con ustedes Kazemaru: en en cerio?-. Responde el peli largo sorprendido-. Me alegro, no me gusta estar peleado con alguien y tambi n por que comprendiste nuestra situaci n Fubuki: Goenji gracias-. Y le da un peque o abrazo Goenji: pero Kazemaru, cuando le quieras quitar la virginidad a Fubuki me tienes que avisar por que o sino de verdad me voy a enojar escuchaste?-. Y la pareja se puso roja Kazemaru: perfecto, otro pervertido mas que nos va a molestar-. Le responde aun rojo Fubuki: Goenji malo-. Y le daba peque os golpes en el pecho mientras que este solo contestaba con una risa Goenji: ya lo siento solo quer a ver que se sent a molestarlos, por que Tsunami y Aphrodi se divierten mucho Aphrodi: mira Kazemaru aqu tienes otro candidato para un tr o-. Interrumpiendo el lindo momento de reconciliaci n Kazemaru: porque siempre llegas en momentos as Aphrodi: no lo sep Fubuki: Goenji me esta dando miedo-. Y se esconde tras Kazemaru Kazemaru: Go Goenji estas bien?-. Ya que hab a notado que de la nariz de Goenji se asomaba una peque a y t mida gota de sangre Goenji: no no es nada eso creo Aphrodi: as que te agrada la idea Goenji: no es eso!  
Aphrodi: si como digas-. Le responde con sarcasmo Fubuki: Ichirouta Por qu a todo el mundo le gusta molestarnos?  
Kazemaru: la verdad no lose, supongo que es porque somos la novedad y la mejor pareja del mundo Fubuki: pero, con cualquier persona con la que est s tu seria la mejor pareja Kazemaru: lo mismo digo-. Y se dan un abrazo sin darle importancia al d o que discut a atr s de ellos.

Ahora la situaci n de la casa estaba mejor, ya no hab an rivalidades ni peleas, solo se observaba un equipo de f tbol muy unido, claro que las bromas a la pareja no acabaron y cada vez se pon an mas pervertidas hasta que Fubuki: deja a mi Kazemaru-. Mientras lo persegu a Aphrodi: solo quiero ver como se ve de gatito-. Lo persegu a con un traje de gatito (yo tambi n quiero ver a Kazemaru y Aphrodi disfrazado de gatito!)  
Kazemaru: ayuda! Tsunami: por aqu Kazemaru-. Y lo llevo a una habitaci n oscura lo cual le preocupo a Kazemaru, cuando se prendieron las luces estaban Goenji y Endo con el mismo traje que tenia Aphrodi, Tsunami afirma a Kazemaru de lo brazos.  
Kazemaru: que est n haciendo d jenme tranquilo Goenji: solo queremos ver la reacci n de Fubuki Endo: queremos ver si pone cara de pervertido Kazemaru: ya d jenme! Y para que quieren ver a Fubuki as ?  
Goenji: dicen que se ve tierno y provocativo Kazemaru: Qui n dijo?  
Tsunami: Aphrodi Kazemaru: as que es l el l der del grupo de pervertidos-. Afirm ndose los pantalones hasta que llego Aphrodi Aphrodi: todav a no esta listo, Fubuki viene ah -. Acerc ndose a Kazemaru y sac ndole los pantalones de un puro tir n para ponerle el traje de gatito-. Te ves tan lindo Kazemaru, listo llamen a Fubuki Kazemaru: d jenme en paz, les digo al tiro que esto no funcionara ya que Fubuki es alguien muy inocente-. Cuando entra Fubuki a la habitaci n todo queda en silencio la cara de Fubuki pasa de angelito a un pervertido total Fubuki: Kazemaru-. Dice en tono provocativo-. Por que estas as ?  
Aphrodi: Fubuki tu cara esta -. Decidi callarse al ver que la sangre de la nariz empez a brotar del grupo incluso de Endo-. Esta bien ya te vimos as y te ves como dec an, bueno Kazemaru te quitaremos el traje Fubuki: encuentro injusto de que ustedes se lo pusieron ahora yo me encargo de sac rselo-. Y se abalanza encima de Kazemaru Goenji: espero que est s hablando del traje Fubuki Fubuki: de que mas voy a estar hablando Goenji, de lo otro solo me encargo yo y bueno no me sorprender a que Aphrodi Aphrodi: eso quiere decir que tengo permiso-. Dice muy entusiasmado-. Entonces yo te ayudo Fubuki Kazemaru: Fubuki reacciona!-. Grita ya que no soportaba mas la situaci n tenia a la persona que mas quer a encima de el y el estaba mas rojo que el tomate Fubuki: Kaze Kazemaru-. Y vuelve el tierno e inocente Fubuki, saliendo de un salto de arriba de su pareja Kazemaru: gracias a dios que volviste Aphrodi: tonto Kazemaru, si no hubieses hablado ahora mismo estar amos en un tr o Kazemaru: cr eme no me arrepiento de nada-. Levant ndose del suelo-. Ahora ay dame a quitarme esta cosa Aphrodi: esta bien-. Mientras hacia un puchero Kazemaru: despu s guardas ese traje y me lo pasa para tenerlo yo-. Le susurro en el o do a Aphrodi Fubuki: no hice nada verdad?-. Pregunta muy preocupado Goenji: no alcanzaste-. Le contesta mientras todav a se limpiaba la nariz Someoka: QUE PASA AQU !-. Entra de un golpe a la habitaci n-. He tratado de dormir y no me han dejado Todos: nada solo jug bamos-. Respondieron todos en coro Someoka: ya bueno, Tsunami Tachimukai esta llorando-. Tras escuchar esto Tsunami sale corriendo de la habitaci n y detr s de l salio el resto. Tachimukai estaba en el comedor y con toda la cara h meda por las l grimas.  
Tsunami: Tachimukai! Qu te pasa?-. Se acerca y lo abraza-. No llores, no me gusta verte llorar Tachimukai: lo que pasa lo que pasa-. Mira fijamente al peli rosa-. Lo que pasa que deteniendo la pelota me doble mi dedito-. Y le muestra el dedito a Tsunami, y todos caen de espalda Tsunami: tontito, ya cre a que era algo mas grave-. Y le besa su dedito-. Me preocupaste Aphrodi: que lindo-. Y se dirige a donde Kazemaru-. Yo quiero verte as con Fubuki Kazemaru: no es nuestra obligaci n demostrar nuestro cari o en p blico, pervertido Aphrodi: pero si Fubuki lo demostr reci n-. A Goenji le sangra la nariz Goenji: no me acuerdes, voy al ba o Fubuki: ese no era yo!-. Se sonroja-. Yo nunca me comporto as en p blico Aphrodi: entonces lo que paso reci n fue un sue o-. Responde con sarcasmo Fubuki: ustedes me provocaron! Pervertidos Kazemaru: s , son unos aprovechados Goenji: solo era un favor-. Venia llegando del ba o Fubuki: no me importa, siguen siendo unos pervertidos Aphrodi: seguro que a ti te molesto-. Mira fijamente a Kazemaru-. Verdad?  
Kazemaru: bueno la verdad me gusto verlo as -. Se sonroja-. Nunca lo hab a visto en esa faceta Fubuki: mi Ichirouta se contagi , ahora es un pervertido, todo por culpa de Aphrodi Kazemaru: he no fubuki no es eso. Ves lo que provocas-. Mirando a aphrodi que este solo se encogi de hombros Endo: creo que ser mejor irnos-. Dice se alando a Tsunami con Tachimukai que ya estaban en el sill n Goenji: me parece bien Kazemaru: s , no quiero que Fubuki se traume-. Empujando a Fubuki para afuera Fubuki: Qu van hacer?-. Pregunta inocentemente Aphrodi: nada, solo van a jugar-. Guarda silencio-. A lo mismo que ibas a jugar con Kazemaru Kazemaru: c llate, pervertido!-. Y sale persiguiendo a Aphrodi que hab a salido arrancando.

Al d a siguiente Fubuki despert exaltado, ya que cuando se da vuelta para ver quien estaba acostado con l se lleva la sorpresa que era Kazemaru pero eso no le importo pero cuando entremedio de las sabanas ve cabellos rubios se preocupa y cuando lo destapa se da cuenta que era Aphrodi que estaba abrazado a Kazemaru. Fubuki no sabia que hacer no estaba seguro de despertarlo porque deb a asumir que se ve an bien los dos dormidos juntos, as que salio de la habitaci n para dejarlos dormir, no se dejaba de preguntar como era que Aphrodi hab a llegado hasta ah , pero lo que le sorprendi mas fue cuando llego al living y ve a Goenji con Endo juntos en el sill n y cuando se da la vuelta para ir a la cocina sin querer pisa a Someoka que estaba tendido en el suelo como un borracho, Fubuki solo se pregunto: Qu demonios esta pasando aqu ?. La casa estaba sola, estaban solo ellos y se asusto por eso. As que contra su voluntad fue a despertar a Kazemaru para ver si el sabia lo que estaba pasando Fubuki: Kazemaru, Kazemaru despierta-. Mientras lo zamarreaba, y le dio un beso para ver si despertaba como en los cuentos, y curiosamente funciono-. Al fin despiertas Kazemaru: Buenos d as Fubuki, Por qu siento mi cuerpo tan pesado?-. Y cuando se mira se da cuenta de que Aphrodi esta encima de l y al verlo pego un grito de susto mientras se paraba r pidamente-. C mo es que llego l hasta aqu ?  
Fubuki: yo quer a preguntarte lo mismo-. Mientras le pasaba la ropa a Kazemaru, ya que el estaba solo con calzoncillos-. Deber amos despertar a Aphrodi a lo mejor el sabe lo que esta pasando o mas bien lo que paso Kazemaru: si tienes raz n-. Y se inclina hacia Aphrodi para despertarlo-. Aphrodi despierta ya es de d a Aphrodi: cinco minutitos mas, por favor Fubuki: yo se como despertarlo!-. Dice muy emocionado-. Mira Aphrodi, Kazemaru se disfraz de vaquero y se ve muy sexy Aphrodi: D nde, donde?-. Despierta de un brinco Fubuki: lo siento era mentira, quer amos despertarte Aphrodi: no me ilusiones as Fubuki Kazemaru: que paso anoche? Aphrodi, lo nico que recuerdo es cuando te sal persigui ndote Aphrodi: no me acuerdo muy bien, me duele la cabeza D nde est n lo dem s?-. Pregunta el rubio algo confundido Fubuki: Goenji y Endo, est n durmiendo juntos Kazemaru y Aphrodi: juntos?  
Fubuki: s , pero no me griten. Y Someoka esta durmiendo en el piso del living Kazemaru: ser mejor que vayamos a despertarlos-. Y tras decir esto salen de la habitaci n Ya, ah estaban los tres despertando a los dem s Goenji pego el medio salto cuando vio que al lado de l estaba Endo, y Someoka se levanto quej ndose de un fuerte dolor de espalda. Despu s que todos se ba aron y cambiaron de ropa decidieron hacer memoria de lo que hab a pasado el d a anterior.  
Goenji: alguien se acuerda de lo que paso anoche?  
Someoka: de seguro Aphrodi tiene la culpa Aphrodi: Por qu lo dices?  
Someoka: por que t eres el m s pervertido de todos Kazemaru: eso no tiene nada que ver, aparte de que Aphrodi tampoco se acuerda de lo que paso-. Dice a favor del acusado Fubuki: pero no paso nada de eso verdad?-. Pregunta con mucho nervio Endo: si hubiese sido as , Kazemaru pudo hacer el tr o que tanto quer a-. Dice Endo tratando de mejorar las cosas Kazemaru: Endo!, yo no quer a ser tr o con nadie-. Le responde rojo como un tomate Tsunami: buenos d as, a todos!-. Saluda a todos mientras entraba al living Goenji: Tsunami cu ntanos lo que paso anoche?-. Le dice suplicando Tsunami: que, anoche?-. Le dice devolviendo la pregunta y poni ndose la mano en el ment n-. Ya me acorde! La hora de la once decidimos tomar solo unos vasos con bebidas, pero Kogure le puso alcohol a todos los vasos y se emborracharon fue chistoso, se hubiesen visto, Aphrodi se puso a cantar una canci n para Kazemaru mientras los dem s se pusieron a bailar fue tan chistoso, despu s Kogure y los dem s se fueron, no se a donde.  
Fubuki: C mo es que tu no te emborrachaste?-. Le pregunta muy curioso Tsunami: bueno es que yo con Tachimukai est bamos Kazemaru: estaban jugando Fubuki-. Dice interrumpiendo al peli rosa Fubuki: yo tambi n quiero jugar contigo Kazemaru y con Aphrodi tambi n-. Tras ese comentario a Kazemaru le cay una gota de sangre de la nariz, imagin ndose muchas cosas Aphrodi: por mi no hay problema Fubuki Cu ndo quieres jugar?-. Le contesta con una risa media pervertida Kazemaru: y Por qu con Aphrodi?-. Que reci n hab a reaccionado Fubuki: es que me esta simpatizando Aphrodi: Kazemaru, soy amigo de tu novio! Para que despu s seamos otra cosa y me involucre contigo-. Le dice muy entusiasmado Kazemaru: no digas estupideces Tsunami: yo me tengo que ir deje a mi ni o solo haya arriba y le puede pasar algo-. Dicho esto se va de la habitaci n-. Por cierto lo grave todo, la grabaci n esta arriba de la tele-. Le grita del otro lado del pasillo y tras escuchar esto todos salen corriendo para ir a ver aquella grabaci n y tras estar todos sentados le ponen play .  
VIDEO Sale la voz de Tsunami diciendo: este es el grupo de locos despu s que est n borrachos Tsunami: Endo saluda a la c mara Endo: hola c mara, Tsunami que carajo estas haciendo quieres grabar algo que valga la pena, mira ven-. Y lo dirige a donde esta Goenji-. Goenji que haces?  
Goenji: nada importante, solo pensaba Qu le ve Fubuki a Kazemaru?, ser que tiene eso m s grande que yo, por que aunque no lo parezca Fubuki es un pervertido que le gusta Endo: Goenji, alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero mucho Goenji: Por qu me quieres?  
Endo: si y mucho-. Y le extiende los brazos-. Ven para ac amigo y dame un fuerte abrazo Goenji: yo tambi n te quiero Endo-. Y le corresponde el abrazo Tsunami: los dejo solos?  
Endo: ve a met rselo a Tachimukai Tsunami: no puedo, se esta duchando Goenji: claro, C mo lo habr s dejado?  
Tsunami: mejor me voy a ver lo que hace Aphrodi- y deja el living para ir a la habitaci n de Aphrodi-. Hola Aphrodi Qu haces?  
Aphrodi: voy a cantar para Kazemaru!-. Le contesta s per entusiasmado y con un color carmes en las mejillas Tsunami: y Qu le vas a cantar?  
Aphrodi: todav a nose sabes lo que esta haciendo Fubuki?  
Tsunami: no, no lose Qu esta haciendo Fubuki?  
Aphrodi: a lo mejor le esta haciendo el favor a Someoka o a Goenji Tsunami: Goenji esta con Endo Aphrodi: entiendo tenemos pareja nueva!  
Fubuki: Aphrodi, te quiero!-. Se lanza encima de el y le da un beso que Aphrodi correspondi -. Te quiero mucho igual a Kazemaru!  
Aphrodi: yo tambi n quiero a Kazemaru!-. Le contesta muy entusiasmado Fubuki: compart moslo! Hay Kazemaru para todos-. Y mira a Tsunami-. Tsunami tu tambi n quieres Kazemaru?  
Tsunami: no gracias con Tachimukai me basta.  
Aphrodi: vayamos a buscar a Kazemaru!  
Fubuki: si!-. Y los dos salen corriendo de la habitaci n para ir detr s de Kazemaru.  
Tsunami: esp renme!-. Y sale detr s de los dos, que llevaban un color carmes en las majillas-. Los alcance-. Y asoma la c mara a la habitaci n de Kazemaru, que estaba acostado descansando Fubuki y Aphrodi: Kazemaru te queremos mucho!-. Y saltan encima de l para llenarlos de besos Fubuki: Kazemaru, yo quiero hacer un tr o con Aphrodi!-. Y se sienta en la pelvis de Kazemaru Aphrodi: si, as seria mas entretenido!-. Y se acuesta al lado de Kazemaru Kazemaru: pero pero nose-. Y mira la cara de entusiasmado de Fubuki-. Esta bien, solo esta noche Fubuki: bien, gracias Kazemaru-. Y le da un muy profundo beso Aphrodi: esta noche ser entretenida!-. Y empieza a desabrocharle el poleron a Kazemaru Someoka: muchachos hay muchos ovnis afuera!-. Que entra de improviso interrumpi ndolos Tsunami: D nde, donde?-. Y sale persiguiendo a Someoka junto con el supuesto tr o Someoka: miren-. Y apunta al cielo Tsunami: he Someoka esas son las estrellas-. Le dice decepcionado Someoka: en cerio? Podr a jurar que eran ovnis Aphrodi: y para esto nos interrumpiste Kazemaru: a mi me da igual, despu s de todo no interrumpi nada ya que no empezamos nada Fubuki: ahora vayamos a mi pieza, a vestir a Kazemaru de gatito!-. Dice dirigi ndose a su habitaci n mientras que Someoka segu a mirando el cielo Kazemaru y Aphrodi: si vamos!  
Tsunami: ya vayan, yo voy a ver lo que hace Endo con Goenji-. Cuando se acercaba al living se encontr con Tachimukai Tachimukai: Tsunami que haces?-. Pregunta muy curioso Tsunami: solo me entretengo, ya que mi entretenci n estaba en el ba o-. Le contesta Tachimukai: ya ven a dormir-. Y se dirige a la habitaci n Y se apaga la c mara.  
FIN DEL VIDEO

Goenji: menos mal que no alcanzo a ir a ver lo que hacia con Endo quiz s que hacia!-. Dice preocupado Fubuki: no puedo creer de lo que hice-. Dice entristecido y mira a Kazemaru-. Kazemaru que te pasa?, Por qu te tapas la nariz?, Por qu te cruzas de piernas?  
Aphrodi: es simple, a Kazemaru se le paro cuando nos vio hacer eso verdad?  
Kazemaru: no digas estupideces, voy al ba o y vuelvo-. Y se va corriendo al ba o Endo: Someoka, que son bonitos tus ovnis-. Dice entre risas Someoka: c llate, Endo Goenji: que humillante-. Y se tapa el rostro Kazemaru: al menos no te humillaste tanto como yo-. Dice mientras volv a mas aliviado Aphrodi: se te paso lo caliente?-. Le pregunta con una risa caprichosa Kazemaru: c llate Aphrodi!  
Fubuki: con eso dejo de ser inocente Aphrodi: Fubuki, te di un beso! Bueno el que me lo dio fuiste t pero yo lo correspond !  
Someoka: Kazemaru siento haber interrumpido tu sue o del tr o Kazemaru: CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO QUIERO HACER TRIO CON NADIE!  
Aphrodi: el video muestra otra cosa mi querido Kazemaru- y mira a Fubuki-. Todav a compartimos Kazemaru?, Fubuki Fubuki: claro que Kazemaru: Fubuki Por qu lo dudas?  
Fubuki: la verdad es que me gustar a saber que se siente estar en un tr o-. Guarda silencio-. Pero mejor no comparto mi Kazemaru, es solo mi Kazemaru: gracias Fubuki Aphrodi: que penita-. Y se deprime en un rinc n. 


End file.
